Snippets of Hope and Despair
by Lifewardenfictions
Summary: AU oneshots of the Ultimate doomed couple Makoto Naegi and Junko Enoshima, glimpses into their lives together, apart and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1: A Public Run In

"Makoto Neagi I don't believe it, is that you?"

Makoto froze in place, he was intimately familiar with voice emanating from behind him, and he honestly wasn't sure how to react. Of all the stupid conventions in all the stupid world she had to be at this one, time ticked by slowly and he knew that of he stayed silent any longer things would only grow akward; Deciding on being at least polite, he plastered a friendly smile on his face and turned around.

Standing behind him was...her, Junko Enoshima, famous model, and his on again off again ex, and she was smiling brightly at him.

"It is you, what a strange place to run into you."

"Indeed, it's been a while, how are you Junko?"

Junko moved closer to him, not enough to be considered impolite, but enough that Makoto was suddenly incredibly aware of her presence.

"I've been doing really well, it's been a whirlwind of a year, working really hard with the whole modeling thing, it's been a dream come true."

Makoto felt his polite smile grow slightly wistful, but he managed to keep it out of his voice when he replied.

"That's excellent to hear, I always knew you would go far, Glad the year has been so fruitful."

"And how about you, has your year been?"

At this felt the polite smile slip of his face.

"Oh, I figured you'd heard from somebody, it's uh not been well."

Junkos smile also began to fade slightly.

"So about two months after we stopped speaking Komaru got very sick and ended up in the hospital, she fought pretty hard for a while, but she didn't make it out in the end."

Makoto paused, taking time to regain control of the emotions and memories that welled up, the long nights sitting by his sisters bedside, the bright smiles she gave him as she continued to wither away, her last words to him telling him it would be fine if he went to his lunch meeting she would be okay for a few hours; she had passed while he was at that meeting and he still didn't forgive himself for not being by her side in those final moments. Junkos voice broke into his reverie.

"I'm so sorry," she began, "I never heard."

"Yeah, I meant to say something to you, but after everything that happened between us, I didn't want to bother you ya know?"

Junko smiled sadly.

"Of course, I understand."

Makoto shook his head momentarily.

"It's alright, I've gotten through it mostly, just take it one day at a time, she wouldn't have wanted me to mope, and life goes on."

"That it does, it always does." Junko looked at him pityingly for a moment, before schooling her expression back into something pleasant. "So why are you here at this convention of all places?"

"I'm actually here to do signing for my book."

"Your what?"

"Yeah, I actually managed to get my book published, and well it ended up becoming a best seller." Makoto smiled sheepishly, "So yeah they invited me here as a guest and I accepted."

Suddenly Junko surged toward and hugged him quickly.

"That's so amazing, I always knew you could do it, I'll have to get a copy and read it!"

"Actually I have one right here, why don't you take it." Reaching into his bag Makoto presented the young model with a hardcover book, which she took gently, gazing at the cover curiously.

"The Despair of A Final Goodbye, a novel of learning and love, what an interesting title."

"Well I certainly hope you enjoy it, I worked pretty hard on it, but it seems to be impressing everybody."

"I'm sure it will be a good read, I can't wait."

The two young adults stared awkwardly at each other for another moment before Junko spoke again.

"Anyway I'm sure you need to get to your signing, and I don't want to hold you up anymore, but hey umm give me a call when you finish up, and maybe we can get dinner, catch up."

Makoto nodded slowly.

"I think I'd like that, I'll let you know."

Junko hugged him again, then turned and strolled into the crowded convention hall, Makoto watched her until she'd disappeared amongst the crowd.

"Was that Junko just now?"

Makoto glanced towards the source of this new voice and was amused at the irritated visage of Toko Fukawa over his left shoulder.

"What did that bitch want?"

"She just wanted to talk, I gave her a copy of the book, we might be getting dinner tonight."

Toko froze on the spot, and glowered at her friend.

"Do you think that's such a good idea, considering how everything went down between you two?"

"Probably not," said Makoto with a self deprecating chuckle. "But I've never made the best of choices when it comes to her."

Toko let out an unladylike snort.

"That's true, after all you wrote her a book." Toko siezed him by the arm and began to drag him forcefully. "Enough of her nonsense now, we have hundreds of fans who want to bother you, you can turn her down later."

Makoto allowed her dragging, the wistful smile having reappeared on his face, with a small sigh he muttered to himself.

"If only it was that easy, to turn down my dearest friend, especially when I've missed her so much." But he agreed with Toko somewhat, that was a problem for later, right now he had adoring fans and success to appreciate.

* * *

A/N: So yeah this story here will just be a series of random AU Oneshots about Junko and Naegi, some will be happy, some will be sad, some will be random. Some of them will be in the same AUs some won't be, this is just a place to post the random things the muse demands. Anywho don't expect frequent or consistent updates on this one, just depends on how I'm feeling, and of course you can always check my shenanigans on my blog, which is linked in my profile, anyway as always thank you guys for reading/reviewing and all the other things that make writing worth it for us authors.


	2. A Holiday Interlude

"You really should try to calm down; I promise you it's not going to do any good to be an emotional mess right now."

Makoto paused, and glared with irritation at the young woman whom had spoken to him, and she returned the eye contact, a smirk playing on her lips.

Makoto sighed heavily before breaking eye contact, "You're right of course Mukuro, I just want to make sure this holiday is perfect for her, it's our first one in the new place, and I just want her to see what it's like to have a family here for her, well both of you guys honestly."

Mukuro Ikusaba smiled fondly at the rambling of her sister's boyfriend and placed her hand on top of his.

"And no matter how the food turns out Junko will appreciate it, and we'll always be family, nothing will change that."

"Easy for you to say, your ass won't get dumped if the Tofurky isn't prepared right." Yet despite these self-deprecating words the young man rolled up his sleeves, tightened the strings of his apron, adjusted his Santa hat, and stared furiously at the offending piece of food that sat on their table.

"Have I told you how irritated I am that your sister has decided to not eat meat right before Christmas?"

Mukuro smiled softly at the young man whom had captured her sisters, (and though she would never admit it) her heart as well. He had come into their lives so suddenly, all smiles and platitudes of hope yet he had wormed his way in, and had never left. He had been her friend first, spending their evenings jogging together had allowed the young soldier to see the kind, determined young man whom many people never had the chance to see and she found herself slightly smitten with him.

Junko, on the other hand, had not warmed up to him as quickly, she'd certainly treated him with friendliness, but she'd still kept him at arm's length, she wasn't very comfortable with people and already had had many people try to befriend her because of her occupation. Yet Makoto had been insistent and called Junko his friend, despite the small scowl on her face whenever he did, he'd even given her his number and told her to call if she ever needed anything, she'd rolled her eyes at that.

And then one night it had happened, Junko, then just a small time model, was fired from her agency after her manager had screamed at her, calling her useless and terrible for his brand. She'd walked home sobbing, desperately attempting to call her sister for support, yet after four failed calls she remembered Mukuro was flying home from a business trip and would be out of contact for many hours, with so few friends to call Junko dialed Makotos number, anxiety knotting her stomach and tears streaming down her face. He'd picked up on the second ring and given a cheerful greeting, and Junko found herself paralyzed, unable to speak

"Junko, are you alright?"

She realized that she had been sitting there, with her sobs the only thing that could be heard and mustered up the strength to speak.

"I... I... I just need somebody to talk too, everything's going wrong."

"Gimme just a moment Junko, I'll be right over."

When Mukuro had come home the next day, she was greeted by the sight of Makoto sleeping on the couch, with Junko on his lap.

Since that day the two had been nearly inseparable, going through the highs and lows of life together, Junko had bounced back from her firing, becoming one of the most successful models in the country, Makoto had earned a paying position within the prestigious Togami corporation and Mukuro herself was an incredibly sought after if slightly overworked security consultant, together the three of them had formed a small family, something that the two girls valued more than anything, having grown up without parents. Yet this was the first Christmas that all three of them would be home for the holiday and Makoto had been insistent that he would give the twins a "proper Christmas" something they hadn't objected too.

And now here they were, obsessing over the final details of their Christmas table, waiting for Junko to get home from work. They didn't have to wait much longer; Makoto barely had finished lighting the fireplace when they heard the sound of Junkos key turning the lock.

"Hey guys I'm home, lemme tell you about..."

She stopped dead, and stared with what could only be described as a childlike wonder, her mouth parted in a slight "oh" of surprise as she took in the twinkling lights, the food laden table and in front of it all her boyfriend sheepishly standing and waiting for her reaction.

"Did you do all this?" Junko asked when she finally regained her equilibrium.

"I did, though your sister was a huge help, I just hope that everything is cooked properly and...gackk!"

Makoto was silenced as Junko threw herself forward into his arms, silencing him with a passionate and determined kiss, breaking apart after a short while she giggled.

"Everything is wonderful love; I know that without even checking; now I'm starving so let's eat."

A few hours later, Mukuro had gone to bed, and Makoto and Junko lay together in front of the fire, hands entwined.

"Everything was perfect love; I didn't think Christmas could be this amazing." Junk said, letting out a contented sigh.

"As long as I'm by your side I promise it will be every year." Makoto replied.

Junko snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"I love you darling, Merry Christmas." She said, slowly beginning to doze.

"Merry Christmas to you, my dearest love." Makoto replied, basking in the soft glow of the fire, and a holiday with the one he loved.

* * *

A/N: A day late I know, but with everything that's been up with me lately it'll have to do, I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I just wanted to write something with a bit of fluff in it. Anyway I hope you guys had a good holiday, I survived mine so I'll call it a win, as always story nonsense and rambles on my blog, Thanks so much for reading I hope you all have a good NYE.


End file.
